


What Might Have Been - *Deleted*

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Bashir still has unresolved issues surrounding his genetic enhancements. Can an orb experience help him sort them out?</p><p>Deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been - *Deleted*

**Author's Note:**

> I have deleted this piece because, in retrospect, I believe there were or may have been some ableist elements and I do not want to leave them up. However, I am leaving the work itself up rather than deleting it because I want to take responsibility for my actions, and so people have some explanation as to why the piece is gone. I may eventually rework the piece and publish it again, and if I do I will include a link here to the new version.

For reasons described in the notes for this piece, I have chosen to delete it.


End file.
